


Rayon de Lune

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Month 2016, Loups-garous, M/M, Post Loups-garous, Séquelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Séquelle de Loups-garous. Après plusieurs mois passés en Hyponia, Flynn réalise soudain qu'il n'est pas le seul loup-garou qui sort la nuit dans la foret glaciale de cette région. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qui était cet autre lycanthrope.</p><p>Ecrit pour le Fluri Month 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rayon de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Fluri Month 2016 : May 31 Orange Lily: “Passion” 
> 
> UA : Loups-Garous. Oui, c’est bien une sorte de séquelle à Loups-Garous. Par contre, je vous recommande de ne pas y lire si vous n’êtes pas bien préparés (seau vide, poche de sang de votre groupe sanguin…). D’ailleurs, faut que j’aille me rafraîchir d’urgence là… Et pas de beta ce coup-ci car je l'ai fini tard (Eliandre m'a cependant confirmé mes doutes sur textes XD)
> 
> Avertissement : Scène explicite à suivre. Si vous n’aimez pas le yaoi, passez votre chemin.

 

 Hyponia était un endroit plutôt idyllique pour un loup-garou grâce à sa très faible population, ses forêts giboyeuses et son climat froid, parfait pour ces êtres au sang bouillant, surtout lorsqu’approchait le début de l’hiver. Flynn devait reconnaître qu’il ne s’était jamais autant senti à son aise que sur ce continent et, ayant souvent des difficultés à trouver le sommeil, il avait pris pour habitude de se transformer la nuit pour courir dans les bois et chasser – beaucoup à Aurnion se demandaient comment il faisait pour être un aussi bon chasseur mais ça, jamais il ne leur dira car il était hors de question de reproduire la tragédie d’Aspio.

Environ deux mois après qu’il soit arrivé dans ce village, le jeune homme avait réalisé un changement important dans ses capacités de lycanthrope. Normalement, il ne pouvait se transformer que les nuits de pleine lune et celles des dix derniers jours de décembre ou, s’il possédait une pierre de lune, toutes les autres nuits. Mais un matin, il avait voulu prendre une pierre de lune que lui avait donnée Ioder et en la touchant, il s’était transformé alors qu’il n’aurait pas dû pouvoir le faire. Il avait retenté l’expérience en plein jour loin des regards – excepté celui de Karol qui était un des rares à connaître son secret – et il avait obtenu le même résultat.

Quelle en était la raison ? Il l’ignorait mais depuis, Flynn prenait garde la journée à ne pas ôter sa croix en argent, seul objet pouvant l’empêcher de devenir un loup-garou – cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il vivait là et les habitants s’étaient pleinement habitués à lui donc il ne voulait pas risquer de provoquer un drame en se transformant sous les yeux de n’importe qui.

Pour le moment, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu provoquer ce changement – sa seule hypothèse était la magie de Tarquaron et elle était invérifiable – essentiellement car depuis peu, ses sens affutés avaient perçu quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas cru possible : le parfum d’un autre lycanthrope – excepté Ioder qui, à force de ne plus se transformer, n’avait plus qu’une faible senteur animale – qui se promenait lui aussi dans les bois d’Hyponia.

Ayant en mémoire les odeurs de tous les habitants d’Aurnion, il savait que ce n’était pas l’un d’eux. Sodia, la sorcière qui vivait dans le sanctuaire de Baction, était à exclure elle aussi car elle pratiquait la magie et que si elle avait été un loup-garou, elle n’aurait pas pu supporter l’odeur de l’aconit qu’elle faisait pousser près de l’entrée de sa cachette.

Qui était-ce donc ? Le loup-garou au pelage de neige l’ignorait mais l’agréable fragrance de cet inconnu lui était vaguement familière tout en étant mêlée à une faible senteur de mort, exactement comme celle qu’émettait l’aconit au nez des lycanthropes.

Cette nuit-là, il neigeait et tout avait été recouvert d’un beau manteau blanc, rendant celle-ci peu idéale pour la chasse. Si Flynn bénéficiait à présent d’un excellent camouflage, ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas de celui qu’il cherchait à condition qu’il sorte de sa tanière.

Au bout de trois longues heures, il le vit enfin : un loup-garou au pelage d’un gris sombre qui avançait dans la neige. Celui-ci était un homme mais étrangement, il était moins massif qu’il n’aurait dû l’être. Etait-il plus jeune que lui ? Cette réponse, il l’obtint quand le lycanthrope s’arrêta à côté d’un piquet en bois utilisé par Sodia pour marquer les endroits où elle récupérait certaines plantes qu’elle ne pouvait pas ramener à Baction. Il ôta la pierre de lune dont il se servait et, après avoir été entouré d’une lumière rouge foncée, une silhouette que Flynn n’aurait jamais cru revoir se tint à sa place.

Yuri…

Son ami d’enfance ne l’avait manifestement ni vu, ni sentit car il était concentré à ôter la neige qui recouvrait les plantes de Sodia, le tout en grognant d’exaspération.

—Me réveiller pour ça, l’entendit-il râler tout en cueillant des fleurs roses sombre sur la plante qu’il avait déneigée. Tout ça parce que l’Hellébore qu’elle a plantée ne fleurit pas ! Et il faut encore que je lui ramène des panais…

L’odeur du jeune homme à la longue chevelure de jais était absolument exquise à ses narines, même si elle était faiblement mêlée à celle de l’aconit. Son parfum l’avait presque toujours rendu fou vers la fin du mois de décembre, raison pour laquelle à Aspio, il faisait en sorte de ne pas dormir dans la même pièce que lui durant cette période de l’année afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Là, c’était mi-novembre et son instinct animal mourrait d’envie d’aller le plaquer au sol pour un accouplement féroce…

—Saleté de neige de…

Soudain, Yuri se figea, les sens visiblement en alerte. Flynn n’avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu’il avait très certainement été repéré et, pour cette raison, il ôta sa propre pierre de lune, mettant fin à sa transformation au moment où la neige commença à cesser de tomber et que le regard gris de son ami d’enfance se tourna vers l’endroit où il se trouvait.

—Ca faisait longtemps, déclara-t-il d’une voix la plus neutre possible en fixant cette lueur d’inquiétude au fond de ces yeux anthracite.

Un silence pesant régnait tandis que Flynn combla la distance entre eux. Dans un soupir résigné, son ami d’enfance se releva mais baissa la tête, lui rappelant les fois où, enfant, il se sentait mal à l’aise à cause d’une bêtise qu’il avait faite.

—Tu te cachais de moi j’imagine, dit-il à Yuri, faisant grincer des dents ce dernier. Pourquoi ?

—Parce que tu méritais d’avoir une seconde chance, lui répondit son meilleur ami en continuant d’éviter son regard. Moi non, pas après tout ça.

—Yuri, ce n’est pas ta faute…

Il tenta de lui toucher l’épaule mais sa main fut repoussée d’un geste brusque, ce qui confirma à Flynn que son meilleur ami avait décidé de prendre toute la responsabilité du drame d’Aspio sur ses épaules alors qu’en réalité, il n’avait été que l’instrument d’un esprit maléfique qui avait pris possession de son corps. De plus, ce n’était certainement pas lui qui avait tué toutes ces personnes durant les nuits de pleine lune…

—Laisse-moi tranquille, fit le jeune homme à la longue chevelure en reculant d’un pas. Si tu m’approches encore…

—Je sais que tu n’es plus possédé, le coupa-t-il. C’est pour te libérer que je t’ai mordu à Tarquaron et je suis désolé de t’avoir condamné au même calvaire que moi.

—T’excuse pas pour ça. Entre ça et être un pantin pour un rejeton d’un être démoniaque qui ne demande qu’à sortir de sa prison, je préfère largement avoir de la fourrure.

—Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas approcher ?

Flynn observa attentivement le langage corporel de Yuri, notant ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le léger tremblement qui parcourait son corps et son obstination à ne pas vouloir le regarder dans les yeux, lui laissant penser que son ami luttait pour garder le silence. A l’instant où il vit que ce dernier était en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang, il réalisa le problème pour avoir déjà assisté à cela par le passé : en tant que chef de meute, il avait un fort ascendant sur les membres de sa meute et les loups-garous qui lui étaient inférieurs se devaient de lui obéir. Il se souvenait de Cumore qui était incapable de ne pas répondre aux questions d’Alexei sans légèrement se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Le loup-garou blanc, lui, avait réussi, avec le temps, à se détacher de l’emprise de son mentor.

Actuellement, son ami déployait toute son énergie à essayer de lui résister mais jamais il n’avait eu affaire à un autre lycanthrope depuis qu’il en était un, faisant qu’il devait user de toute la force de sa volonté pour qu’aucun mot ne franchisse ses lèvres.

—Oublie ma question, dit Flynn dès qu’il eut compris ce qu’il se passait, permettant ainsi à Yuri de ne plus être sous son emprise. J’imagine que tu vis à Baction à présent.

—… Oui, répondit celui aux cheveux de jais, l’air soudainement fatigué. Je savais que tu pouvais pas y mettre les pieds vu que tu supportes pas l’aconit.

—Et comment se fait-il que tu n’ais pas ce problème ?

—Elixir tue-loup quand je vivais chez Hanks. Un truc absolument infect à boire…

Ca, le loup-garou blanc voulait bien le croire vu l’horrible odeur qu’avait l’aconit pour lui. Manifestement, Yuri n’était pas gêné par la plante et ne le serait certainement jamais.

—Si t’as rien d’autre à me dire, faut que j’y aille, fit son ami en ramassant ses affaires. J’ai encore à faire et…

—Je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien.

A l’entente de ces mots, il vit celui qu’il aimait se figer un instant avant de lever vers lui ses yeux gris d’où étincelait un léger étonnement qui à la fois intrigua et inquiéta Flynn. Cependant, il choisit de se taire et de laisser Yuri s’en aller après s’être retransformé en loup-garou…

-§-

Plusieurs jours s’écoulèrent sans qu’ils ne se recroisent et Flynn avait choisi de ne parler à personne de cette nuit-là, respectant la volonté de Yuri de rester caché.

Aujourd’hui, ils étaient au mois de décembre et les habitants d’Aurnion organisaient une fête en l’honneur de l’hiver. Beaucoup de mets allaient être partagés et, surtout, quelques boissons locales allaient servir à réchauffer l’air froid qui s’était imposé sur le village. Parmi celles-ci, deux étaient alcoolisées : la première était un cidre fait avec une variété de pommes qui ne poussait que sur le continent d’Hyponia, la seconde était une bière aromatisée à la violette.

Ioder lui avait fortement déconseillé de toucher à la bière, surtout à cette période de l’année, lui expliquant que la violette faisait partie des plantes qui avaient un effet particulier sur les lycanthropes.

Suivant les conseils de son ami, Flynn avait plusieurs fois refusé des pintes de cette boisson, se rabattant sur le cidre ou sur de l’eau – il avait reniflé l’odeur de cette bière et rien que son parfum lui avait donné une bouffée de chaleur, lui permettant instantanément de comprendre l’effet que la violette avait sur les loups-garous et pourquoi il devait impérativement ne pas y toucher en décembre.

Cependant, en sentant une fragrance familière, le jeune homme réalisa qu’un certain lycanthrope n’avait aucun moyen de savoir qu’il ne devait pas toucher à cette boisson… et quand il l’aperçu appuyé contre une maison avec les joues bien roses, il sut que c’était déjà trop tard. Il se hâta donc de l’attraper fermement par le bras pour l’entraîner chez lui avant que quelqu’un ne les voient ensemble.

—Yuri, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Flynn après avoir refermé les portes de sa cabane en bois derrière eux.

—J’aidais Sodia à entrer à Aurnion, lui répondit son ami en se collant contre lui tout en lâchant un léger gémissement. C’est quoi ces alcools qu’ils ont ici ?

—Quelque chose que tu n’aurais pas dû toucher…

Il était clair qu’il devait trouver une solution et vite car si Yuri émettait un nouveau son, il risquait fort de céder à son instinct animal qui lui hurler de plaquer son ami contre un mur pour ensuite lui arracher ses vêtements et le baiser sauvagement toute la nuit… Certes, en théorie, faire ça chez lui entre quatre murs ne craignait rien mais en pratique, ils étaient au mois de décembre et Flynn savait que les loups-garous étaient très actifs à cette période de l’année, surtout si l’un d’eux était manifestement en chaleur et risquait de se transformer à la première occasion.

Si seulement il avait un objet en argent qui ne risquait pas de s’enlever accidentellement… Certes, il avait sa croix mais elle était assez simple à ôter et la chaîne s’était déjà cassée une fois, faisant qu’il aurait pu la perdre si cela s’était produit dans les bois…

A cet instant, il se souvint qu’Ioder, suite à cette anecdote, lui avait offert des objets faits dans ce métal au cas où et qu’il les avait cachés sous son lit, n’en ayant pas l’utilité.

Flynn continua donc de prendre sur lui-même pour ignorer Yuri et le força à s’asseoir sur le lit pendant qu’il récupérait la caisse en bois contenant ce qu’il cherchait. En l’ouvrant, il trouva ce dont il avait besoin : un épais bracelet en argent qu’il se hâta de mettre à son poignet.

—C’est quoi ce bric-à-brac ? questionna son ami en revenant se coller contre lui, faisant qu’il sentait parfaitement que la chaleur corporelle de celui-ci avait augmenté.

Il choisit de ne pas répondre, trop concentré à essayer de résister à son désir… ce qui était très compliqué quand la source de celui-ci avait ses lèvres contre sa nuque et s’attelait à essayer d’y laisser une marque. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il lui serait impossible de le garder caché chez lui sans devoir céder à ses envies charnelles…

Puis il finit par craquer quand il sentit une main au niveau de sa ceinture : il prit le menton de Yuri d’une main et l’embrassa avec fougue. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre car deux bras vinrent s’agripper fermement à ses épaules pour le pousser à maintenir ce contact le plus longtemps possible, ce qu’il n’allait pas se priver de faire après environ une année privé de l’être qu’il aimait. Ce n’était certainement pas leur premier baiser mais jusqu’ici, jamais ils n’avaient été tous deux conscients lors de cet acte, renforçant la flamme d’un amour qui ne voulait pas s’éteindre.

Flynn ne saurait dire si ses sentiments étaient réciproques ou non mais il était certain d’une chose : en aucun cas il ne coucherait avec son ami d’enfance si celui-ci était sous l’influence d’un aphrodisiaque ou qu’il le faisait sous la contrainte. Il rompit donc le baiser, souhaitant éclaircir ce point au plus vite… et profiter de son statut de loup-garou dominant si c’était nécessaire.

—Qu’est-ce que nous sommes au juste ? demanda-t-il, faisant se froncer les sourcils de Yuri. Je sais que je t’aime depuis longtemps mais j’ignore si c’est réciproque et si ce n’est pas le cas…

—Tu quoi ? fit le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, les yeux agrandis d’étonnement et son visage ayant prit encore plus de couleurs.

—Je t’aime.

Le regard anthracite qui lui faisait face détaillait à présent chaque parcelle de son visage. Puis d’un coup, ces lèvres rougies par leur baiser esquissèrent un sourire emplit à la fois de joie et de tristesse.

—On a vraiment été deux idiots, dit Yuri avant de lâcher un léger grognement et d’ouvrir sa veste. Et il y avait quoi dans leur bière au juste ? Je meurs de chaud !

—Pour la bière, elle est aromatisée à la violette, répondit Flynn en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas fixer ce nouveau morceau de peau qu’il avait sous les yeux et qui risquait fort de décupler son désir. Cette plante semble agir comme un aphrodisiaque pour les loups-garous…

A en juger par ce qu’il voyait et connaissant l’individu, il devina que son ami d’enfance avait dû juste en boire une gorgée pour goûter, celui-ci n’ayant jamais eu une bonne résistance à l’alcool. Il devait donc lui aussi être en train de lutter pour ne pas céder complètement à ses pulsions.

Après un moment de gêne visible, Yuri le regarda à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre inférieure… ce qui brisa les dernières résistances de Flynn.

D’un geste, il plaqua le bel éphèbe aux cheveux de jais contre le matelas, le bloquant avec le poids de son corps. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il mordit la jonction entre sa nuque et son épaule gauche, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris tandis qu’une de ses mains tirait sur les lacets de sa chemise beige afin de dévoiler encore un peu plus de cette peau claire et au goût exquis sur sa langue. La saveur métallique du sang se fit sentir sur son palais et il lécha la blessure qu’il venait d’infliger tandis que de longs doigts se glissaient dans ses cheveux ainsi que sous le col de sa veste, griffant sa peau à chaque fois qu’il arrachait un soupir à son partenaire.

Soudain, sa tête se fit tirer en arrière et il s’écarta légèrement, laissant juste ce qu’il fallait à son compagnon pour qu’il vienne de nouveau lui capturer ses lèvres avec ardeur… pour ensuite le repousser avec son genou qu’il avait replié, le forçant à reprendre une position assise. Cependant, il ne tarda pas attraper les deux jambes de celui aux yeux gris pour les écarter et se placer entre elles pour ne pas qu’il prenne trop facilement le dessus.

Yuri eut une moue un peu contrariée qui s‘effaça rapidement quand Flynn colla son bassin contre le sien, lui arrachant un cri surpris qui se mua en un profond soupir de satisfaction lorsqu’une main se glissa sous sa chemise, relevant celle-ci tout en caressant sa peau brulante. Il se redressa légèrement afin d’ôter ce qu’il portait en haut, donnant ainsi une pleine vue sur son torse d’albâtre avant d’entourer de ses jambes la taille de son partenaire pour ensuite se retrouver de nouveau contre lui, cette fois-ci en étant assis sur ses genoux.

—Tu cherches un autre endroit où me mordre ? questionna celui aux cheveux de jais avec un ton malicieux, ses doigts se promenant sur le col en fourrure du vêtement que portait son partenaire.

— J’ai surtout très envie de te voir nu sur mes draps, répondit celui aux cheveux d’or en se léchant la lèvre inférieure avec appétit, ce qui n’échappa nullement à son compagnon. Après, tout dépendra à quel point je serais pressé de vérifier si tu es aussi ardent à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur.

Les pupilles des yeux gris se dilatèrent encore plus qu’elles ne l’étaient déjà… avant que leur propriétaire ne l’entraîne dans un baiser fiévreux tout en tirant sur sa veste. Leur désir commun, principalement dû au fait que tous deux étaient victimes des chaleurs des loups-garous, les poussa à accélérer leurs préliminaires en se débarrassant à la va-vite de leurs habits restants. Dès que tous deux furent dénudés, ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau tout en explorant le corps de l’autre avec leurs mains.

A un moment, Flynn se retrouva allongé sur le lit, la tête de Yuri entre ses jambes s’apprêtant à prendre son érection en bouche. Sans prévenir, il se redressa pour attraper la cheville de son partenaire et changer leur position, de sorte à ce qu’il puisse avoir cette paire de fesses blanches à portée de ses dents. Il ne se gêna pas pour y laisser une marque, arrachant un cri à son compagnon qui ne s’était manifestement pas attendu à cela.

—Ca va pas de me mordre là ? râla le concerné, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Tu pourrais au…

Les protestations de celui aux cheveux de jais moururent dans sa gorge à l’instant même où la langue de son amant se posa sur son anus. Des soupirs de plaisir se firent entendre lorsque le muscle humide s’attela à lécher consciencieusement cette zone. Cependant, ceux-ci cessèrent lorsque le bel éphèbe décida de reprendre là où il avait été interrompu, faisant se figer le jeune homme aux cheveux d’or lorsqu’il sentit son membre être glissé entre les lèvres de son partenaire, lui arrachant un grognement face à la sensation plus qu’agréable qu’il en retirait avant qu’il ne morde sa main afin d’étouffer les bruits qu’il produisait. L’efficacité de cette méthode s’avéra discutable quand il comprit qu’il avait du mal à résister à ce que lui faisait son compagnon et que ses doigts étaient couverts de sa salive.

Son instinct de loup-garou dominant lui dictait de reprendre le dessus et, sans trop réfléchir, il glissa son index et son majeur entre cette paire de fesses blanches puis à l’intérieur de son amant qui s’immobilisa en sentant cette intrusion. Un léger gémissement parvint à ses oreilles alors qu’il écartait ses doigts contre les parois de chair avant d’ajouter son annulaire, ce qui provoqua un geignement de douleur chez l’autre lycanthrope.

Une part de Flynn voulait cesser mais l’autre, son coté animal, lui ordonnait de continuer, ce qu’il fit… et lorsqu’il vit Yuri s’enfoncer sur ses doigts en lâchant un cri de pur bonheur, il ne put s’empêcher de déglutir en imaginant ce que ce serait quand il enfoncera autre chose à cet endroit…

Pendant quelques longues secondes, il continua d’admirer son compagnon s’empaler sur sa main puis, n’y tenant plus, il le poussa en avant et lui attrapa les hanches. Rapidement, il retira ses jambes de sous son partenaire et se plaça derrière lui. Enfin, il enfonça son érection qui commençait à devenir douloureuse dans ce corps pâle, lâchant un profond soupir de satisfaction en sentant à quel point il était chaud et étroit.

Par contre, lorsqu’il fut complètement à l’intérieur, il nota que son amant mordait à pleines dents dans son oreiller et qu’il ne semblait pas partager son plaisir.

Avec précaution, il colla son torse contre le dos de Yuri et, après avoir écarté les cheveux de jais, il posa ses lèvres contre sa nuque pour ensuite y déposer plusieurs baisers emplis de tendresse. Quand Flynn sentit le bassin de son partenaire bouger, il passa un bras sous le torse de celui-ci et commença à entamer une série de longs va-et-vient tout en observant attentivement les réactions de son compagnon. Quand enfin il l’entendit pousser des cris d’extase, il accéléra le rythme jusqu’au moment où ils atteignirent l’orgasme.

De longues minutes s’étaient écoulées, chacun essayant de reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Cette chaleur étouffante s’était dissipée mais le désir était toujours là, se manifestant sous la forme d’une caresse innocente contre une joue ou d’un regard langoureux.

L’étreinte suivante dura bien plus longtemps, ponctuée par de longs baisers passionnés et une exploration plus poussée du corps de l’autre. Une certaine euphorie régnait entre eux, probablement due au bonheur d’être de nouveau réunis, et elle perdura même après qu’ils se glissèrent sous les draps pour dormir, exactement comme avant que leurs vies ne soient bouleversées à jamais.

Yuri blottit contre lui, Flynn avait un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que son amant lui tenait la main. A travers les rideaux dissimulant la fenêtre, un rayon de lune vint frapper la bague en argent que portait son aimé…


End file.
